rp_mythiafandomcom-20200216-history
Runový tábor
Runový tábor Seveřané jsou původními obyvateli Mythie. Obývají západní část ostrovu. Jako první objevili a využili první ložiska runového kamene. Naneštěstí jej sami neuměli využívat a proto ložiska zůstala takřka netknuta. Seveřané sami jsou mohutně stavění lidé, houževnatější o další a další roky žití v těžkých podmínkách Mythie. Okolnímu světu často připadají jako nevzdělaní barbaři, avšak oni sami se vyznačují skvělým válečným citem a sžitím s přírodou. Jsou to skvělí stopaři a lovci, jejich hlavní a nejskvělejší složkou však zůstávají válečníci. Ve vesnici platí právo silnějšího. Jednou za pět let se konají zápasy, při kterém se rozhodne o dalším vůdci vesnice. Reggar sám je již muž ve středním věku a poslední zápas vyhrál jen s vypětím všech svých sil. Nakonec však, k velké nelibosti svých soků dokázal porazit i posledního z nich a stal se tak již po deváté Jarlem Runového tábora. sf Co se týče duchovní složky tábora. Jedinou duchovní funkci tábora zastává šaman. Šamanské roucho se předává od šamana na jeho učedníka. Je přítomen na všech jarlových poradách a jeho slovo má velkou váhu. Jarl který neposlechne svého šamana je v očích mužů „proklet“ a morálka tak vezme za své. K ještě větší nelibosti pár závistivců v táboře, se šamanem stal Reggarův bratr Skallagrim. Bratři tak ovládají dva hlavní aspekty života tábora. Historie Rozdělení Ymiron, král Vrykulský nesl ve svém srdci velký odpor vůči drakům, stejně tak, jako jeho vzdálený příbuzný Jarl Seveřanů, Broin zvaný Runový. Ymironova zášť, byla však mnohem větší, jeho armády drakobíjců stínaly hlavy draků po desítkách. Draci si nenechali nic líbit a prahli pomstít oběti svých bratrů. Na Ymironovu državou, zvanou Utgarde keep, začali útočit ve velkém. Kamenným zdem této državy oheň, ale nic nezpůsoboval. Jediný, kdo byl v ohrožení, byli Seveřané, kteří až doposud žili v relativním míru v malých vesnicích kolem této pevnosti. Nyní to byli právě oni, kdo trpěli nejvíce. Jarl Broin vzal tedy osud svého národa pevně do svých rukou a vydal se naposledy do Utgardské državy, kde žádal jediné – lodě. Ymiron si byl vědom toho, co jeho neukojitelná touha způsobila, proto také Broinovi výzvy vyslyšel. Broin svolal svůj lid a vyzval jej, aby spolu s ním opustili Kvílivé (Howling) Fjordy. Většina svého Jarla následovala na rozbouřené oceány Azerothu – které je zavedly až na ostrov Mythia… Časová osa '-10.000 - Válka Prastarých' '-825 – Velké rozdělení' -Seveřané se odlučují od Vrykulu a vyplouvají na rozbouřené oceány Azerothu. '-825 – Připlutí Seveřanů' '- '''Seveřané připluli k břehům Mythie pod vedením náčelníka Broina zvaného Runový. Ostrov byl obýván tvory, které již dnes mnoho ras, považuje za babské báchorky. Né všichni tito tvorové byli přátelští, proto často docházelo ke střetům. '''824, 1 měsíc - Heitur terra a Helgidómur' - Byla vystavěna hlavní svatyně Regnora a Vylye, kterou seveřané nazvali – Helgidómur. Do centra této svatyně umístili takzvanou Regnorovu kovadlinu, na které byla skuta Broinova runová sekera - Heitur terra. '-824, 3 měsíc – Hluboký les' - Hustý les ve středu ostrova, dostal přízvisko Hluboký. Barbaři jej považovali a stále považují za sídlo nebezpečných, legendárních tvorů. '-823 – Rok slz' Náčelník Broin zvaný Runový zemřel v bitvě s nástrahami ostrova. Barbaři jej pohřbili neznámo kde spolu s jeho runovou sekerou, která je pro ně mnohem více než jen zbraň. Po pohřbení svého náčelníka, Barbaři začali rozšiřovat svůj tábor, a nakonec jej nazvaly, Runovým táborem, právě podle svého minulého vůdce. '-823 – Hora titánů' Barbaři vystoupili na nejvyšší horu ostrova. Nazvali ji Hora titánů, neboť právě tam se jim prý poprvé zjevili bohové. Na Hoře titánu byli často konány oslavy, pohřby i bohoslužby. '- 10 – Moudrý šaman' Šamanem runového tábora se stává Skallagrim 0 - Warcraft: Orcs & Humans 6 - Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness 6 – Vláda dvou bratří Reggar se stává Jarlem Runového tábora 7 - Kron a Eldheitur Redur Z hlubin země byla vyzvednuta prastará Ohnivá sekera (Eldheitur redur) - jejiž nositelem se stal Kron, který následně na to useld na Jarlův stolec a stal se Jarlem Runového tábora. Tak "Vláda dvou bratří" ''končí. '''7- Příchod Mahrůna' Hora pukla. Láva nahradila vodu a zaplavila vše pod horou. Z hory vylézaji Drakonoidi a ničí vše živé. 7,3 ' '– Příchod Naděje ''' Skallagrim nalezne Urminne - Prastarou '''7,5 - Sídasta anda - Poslední výdech S nadějí snad každé živé duše ostrova, se nakonec nepodařilo tyranského Mahrůna porazit. Plamen sežehnul vše živé. Děti uhořelé v agonii, ženy zbavené masa a válečníci spáleni na popel. Bylo zničeno vše, čemu mohli seveřané kdysi říkat "domov" Jsou ovšem tací, kteří byli ušetřeni. Ušetřeni samotným srdcem Mythie. Zázračné Božské dítě Annie obrovským kouzlem dostala některé daleko od tohoto pekla, ale otázkou zůstává, jsou nyní v bezpečí? To ukáže čas… 7,5 - Střípky slzy Seveřané roztroušení po celé Altharii marně pátrají jeden po druhém.Bohové a čas je nakonec všechny přivede na jedno místo, ale už nikdy, nikdy si nebudou říkat lid z Runového tábora. Nyní jsou to jen Seveřani bez domova, tůláci a chodci, kteří skrývaji slzy ve svých očich pod stíny stromů. Popis Seveřana Muži - Seveřani jsou oproti Vrykulům menšího vzrůstu avšak v síle paží, se jim mohou vyrovnat. Vlasy mívají dlouhé. V běžném životě je častokrát nosí rozpuštěné, do boje si je stahují do ohonu, nebo do copů. Jsou mohutné postavy. U některých Seveřanů můžeme vidět tetování. Tetován bývá ten, kdo vykoná hrdinský skutek, nebo na popud šamana. Co se týče dalšího zdobení, náhrdelníky, náramky, torquesy, spony, opasky jsou samozřejmostí. Oblékají se do kožešin a kůže. Mnoho mužů nosí pouze kalhoty. Do boje si často svá těla pomalovávají nejrůznějšími barevnými ornamenty, které jednak posílí daného bojovníka, nebo vystraší protivníka. Ženy – Ženy bývají mohutnější postavy. Vlasy mívají stejně jako muži, dlouhé. Splétají je do copu, nebo dalších účesů. Jejich tváře bývají často pihaté. Seveřanky se velmi rády zdobí (náramky, náušnice, torquesy, prsteny, opasky, spony atp...). Oblékají se do dlouhých rób, různých barev, doplněnými sponou. Ženy taktéž zastávají všemožné mužské funkce, neboť právě ony se stávají hlavou rodiny a vůbec celého tábora, když jejich muži odchází do bojů. Charakteristické vlastnosti Seveřané jsou velmi pověrčiví (Věřím jak v různé legendy, tak i v Bohy) Holduji dlouhým veselkám a medovině Často drží při sobě, jen málo kdy se mezi nimi najde zrádce Hiearchie tábora Jarl– Velitel tábora. Nejvyšší a nejsilnější válečník, zpravidla skvělý vojevůdce a taktik. Jarl nejen že vede organizaci veškerého tábora, také se soustředí na válečné operace a taktiku. Je katem i generálem. Svrchovaným vládcem celého tábora. Šaman– Duchovní hodnostář tábora. Komunikuje se svými bohy a předává jejich slova jarlovi. Šaman je přítomen na všech válečných i jiných poradách jarla a dodává válečníkům sílu a morálku. Zda jeho čáry skutečně fungují je místy opředeno mnoha spekulacemi, přesto se však v táboře těší přinejmenším srovnatelné úctě, jako jarl. Huskarl/Stařešina– Nejváženější obyvatelé tábora. Stařešinové jsou vysloužilí huskarlové a válečníci, dovršující šedesáti let života. Nutno dodat že stařešinů bylo a je žalostně málo. Stařešinové se mohou účastnit válečných porad a přednášet své zkušenosti jarlovi. Nezřídka bývají užívání jako tvrdí učitelé mládeže tábora, či trenéry v aréně. Huskarlové jsou naopak mladí, silní válečníci. Zpravidla nejsilnější ve vesnici. Přislíbili chránit jarlův život vlastním a chrání jej za všech okolností. Být jarlovým huskarlem je v táboře považováno za obrovskou čest. Huskarlové jsou rovněž přítomni na válečných poradách. Válečník– Lovec co odslouží tři roky v Bašaru, se dle libosti může stát válečníkem. K tomu aby se stal válečníkem potřebuje souhlas jak šamana, tak Jarla tábora. Ne vždy je jejich rozhodnutí jednoznačné a proto uchazeče s velkou oblibou posílají pro trofej, na důkaz jeho statečnosti. Nezřídka to bývají kupříkladu vlčí zuby a kožešiny. Lovec– Jen co mladík oslaví rituální pitkou svůj patnáctý rok jména, dostane rituálně zvláštní kožich jménem „Bašar“ a stane se lovcem. Lovec obstarává potravu pro celý tábor, nemluvě o zásobách kožešin a práci „zvěda“ při válečném tažení. Mladík– Holobrádek do patnácti let. Jejich údělem v táboře je dle věku různorodě pomáhat s prácemi všeho druhu. Žena – Ať vás ani nenapadne myslet si, že žena patří na poslední místo v hierarchickém uspořádání. Pokud jsou dostatečně obratné a zručné, mohou ženy zastávat stejná postavení jako muži. Nezřídka se stává, že i mezi huskarly se nějaká ta houževnatá válečnice objeví. Šamanismus a víra tábora – Tajemství šamanismu tábora zná jen, jak jinak, pouze šaman. Přesto jej však často můžete při obřadu zahlédnout poskakujícího, nahého do půl těla. Bývá ověšen různými náramky, náhrdelníky a přívěšky z kůstek a v ruce svírá tajemná chřestítka. Tábor věří v posvátnou trojici bohů. ''' '''Regnor– Bůh války, hojnosti a přechodu z života do smrti. Otec draků. Nejvýznamnější ze všech bohů. Válečníci statečně pochodují do dalších bojů s písní na rtech a svědomím, že jakmile nastane jejich chvíle, budou odneseni za Regnorem do síně věčného zpěvu, jídla a tance. Motivování touto myšlenkou se stávají seveřané hrozivými nepřáteli. Valya– Bohyně přírody a všeho živého. Manželka boha Regnora. Šamani praví, že to ona stvořila lidstvo, tak jak jej známe dnes. Modlí se k ní hlavně ženy tábora, za duše svých mužů táhnoucích do dalších bojů. Neboť právě ona sestupuje na bojiště a odnáší za pomoci Valkýr odnáší padlé to síní věčných hostin. Mahrůn '''– Bůh nemoci, lži a úskoků. To on přetvořil draky k obrazu svému, aby se z nich staly vraždící bestie bez kouska citu. Dle šamanů Mahrůn stvořil veškerou škodlivou faunu a flóru na ostrově a stojí za všemi špatnými vjemy lidské mysli. To Mahrůn nutí bojovníky propadat se do zuřivé zběsilosti, urážet ostatní a konat špatné skutky. Bůh drancířů a šejdířů, ničitel všeho krásného. '''Barbarský slovník frází Mjódur - Medovina Hei - Zdravím Mies - Muž / Miehet - Muži Nainen - Žena / Naisten - Ženy Ulv/en - Vlk/Vlci Suuri tärkein - Velký náčelník Wise samaani - Moudrý šaman Fjall Gudir - Hora bohů Regnor la dem omringe deg - Regnor nechť tě provází Soittaa apua - Volej o pomoc Gudir velsigne - Bohové ti žehnej Ravner laskeutuu yli elinten fallen - Havrani se snáši nad těly padlých Kuolet käsissä gudir - Zemřeš rukou bohů Du er veldig bra - Jsi velmi dobrý/brá Vi feiring - Budeme hodovat Minulla on täysi vatsa - Mám plný žaludek Fantur - Hajzle Óvininn - Nepřítel Drepa pá - Zabijeme je! :::::::: ''Autorem jest Agrex a Gwyn. Veškerá práva vyhrazena. ''